A Snowy Christmas
by Ayaka Satoru
Summary: Will Kaito be able to confess his feelings to Luka? Will Luka accept these feelings or turn them away? Is this going to be an amazing Christmas or a complete disaster? Find out right now! Also this is a LukaxKaito fanfic!


**This will be my first fanfic on LukaxKaito! So please go easy on me. I apologise for some of my grammar errors. Hope you love it!~**

**Note: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

**A Snowy Christmas**

By: Ayaka Satoru

"Why is it so freaking cold?!" I shivered.

"Maybe, because it's winter, BaKaito." Luka nudged him.

"Luka, will you warm me up?," I smirked but then became very red. We were in their last year of high school. It was the beginning of winter and it was a day before Christmas Eve. Kaito our favorite blue-haired, ice cream lover here has had an unrequited love for his childhood friend, Luka.

"Haha, no." Luka replied," I'm not going to fall for your teasing today. I'm too busy during this time of year figuring out what to get everyone for Christmas." Kaito glanced at Luka who was beet red. "_Did she have a fever or something?_" Kaito thought to himself. He placed his large but warm hand on Luka's forehead.

"W-What the heck are you doing?!" Luka blushed and turned away. Kaito was shocked that she was blushing. He has never seen her act like this before, so at the thought of her account to hide her face Kaito blushed. Kaito grabbed Luka's face and made her look at him.

"...Cute," I said out loud while blushing. Luka tried to remove his hands away from her face but he was too strong. "_When did I start thinking of him as a man?" _Luka thought to herself. Kaito finally removed his hands from her face to cover his. "_When did I fall so deeply in love with her?" _Kaito blushed at the thought.

"-iato"

"Kaito!" Luka shouted in my ear. I covered my ear.

"Oh, sorry. What is it?" I said while glancing at Luka.

"I need to go, but I'll see you on Christmas day." Luka gave him a hug goodbye and walked off. Kaito blushed and thought to himself what he should get Luka for Christmas, a necklace? A ring? A bouquet of pink roses?

**oOo**

Kaito brushed his teeth after eating a pound of ice cream because if he didn't Luka would surely yell at him for getting cavities. Kaito thought of what to do with Luka on Christmas day. First they would go to a small cafe to get lunch, they would go shopping and talk about what happened yesterday or what they were going to do for New Years, they would go to the Christmas parade at night, and for last and most important event they would go to the legendary Christmas tree in town square where Kaito will confess his feelings to Luka. He blushed and smiled at the cute red face Luka would have, but then he thought of what the outcome of his confession would be.

**Scenario 1**

"Luka, I love you"

"Umm...Sorry Kaito, I'm currently seeing someone right now."

**Scenario 2**

"Luka...I'm madly in love with you! Will you please go out with me?!"

"Sorry Kaito, I only think of you as a good childhood friend."

**Scenario 3**

"Luka, I love you! You're my whole world! Don't leave me and stay by my side as my girlfriend, future wife, and wife!"

"No, you creep!"

Kaito shivered and felt disheartened by these scenarios. He started to tear up but he wiped them away. "_Kaito you're a man! Stay strong and fight on. You're not certain that she will say no. So believe in yourself!" _Kaito gained his confidence in this little conversation (sort of) with himself. He decided that he would get a necklace and a ring for Luka tomorrow.

**oOo**

Kaito woke up the next morning ready to go get the gifts for Luka. It was Christmas Eve today. Kaito called Miku last night to come and help him pick out a ring for Luka in a female's perspective. Kaito put on his blue scarf, black jeans, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, and a white coat over it. He grabbed his phone, his wallet, and his keys to his blue and silver car. Kaito hopped into his car and drove over to the jewelry store. He walked over to the cafe next to the jewelry store and waited for Miku. Kaito caught the glimpse of a small teal-haired girl.

"Over here, Miku!" I shouted. Miku ran over to me.

"Sorry, I was late." Miku bowed and said sorry repeatedly.

"It's fine, Miku. Anyways, shall we go to the jewelry store?" I pointed at the jewelry store across the way.

"Yep!" Miku trotted ahead and almost ran on to the street when the light was green. I grabbed her hand.

"Miku! Be careful! You almost got run over by a car! Pay attention!" I scolded her.

"Haha, sorry. Next time I'll pay more attention." Miku said while scratching the back of her head. I held onto her hand so she wouldn't do the same stupid thing again. We walked into the small yet beautiful jewelry store.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" the nice lady asked.

"I'm looking for a nice blue diamond ring. Do you have any available? Any price is fine." I said while following her. Miku followed behind me while we looked through the case with the blue diamond rings.

"I think this ring would suit Luka the most!" Miku said while pointing at a ring with a beautiful silver band and a blue diamond to make it even more stunning.

"How much?"

"1 million yen," the store clerk said. ($10,763.50 USD)

"I'll take it!" I said happily. Kaito thanked Miku for coming all the way out here to help him. He blushed at the thought of Luka smiling and hugging him for the gift.

**RIIIINNNGGG**

"Hello, who is this?" I said while looking at the caller id. It was Luka! Kaito tried to keep himself from smiling like a goof in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Hi, it's Luka...You don't have to hang out with me tomorrow for Christmas…"

"Haha, you're joking right?" I said still not taking what she said in.

"..." The call ended. I stood there. "_What just happened? Oh, yeah. Luka just canceled my plans with her. Does she have a date with someone? Does she hate me? Does she not want to see me? _I asked all of these questions. I started tearing up. _She probably hates me! _I drove in my car to my house, walked in, ran to my room. and started crying on the floor. I ate all the ice cream I could find to calm my nerves. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't stop thinking of…. _Luka…._That name kept echoing through my head. _Luka….Luka….Luka….Does she really hate me enough to not say it to my face? Am I that easy to toss away? _These thoughts kept running through my head. Until I fell asleep on the couch.

"Luka?" I saw a beautiful cherry blossom color haired girl run away from me.

"Luka! Why are you running away from me?! Do I disgust you that much?," I said tears welling up in my eyes. I fell off the couch, which woke me up. I checked my phone and saw that it was 6 a.m. Christmas Day. I got up and walked over to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, ate some ice cream. and turned on the television. The news came on and everyone looked so happy talking with their boyfriend or girlfriend. While I sat alone here with no one. I kept checking my phone waiting for her to text me...Luka. "_What are you doing now, Luka? Are you talking to you boyfriend? Are you happy? As long as you're happy I'm happy." _I said to myself with tears streaming down my face.

**oOo**

I woke up from my long power nap. I wiped away the dry tears that still lied on my red cheeks. I looked down at my tear stained shirt and throwing it into the laundry. I looked outside to see that it was nighttime and that it was snowing. I grabbed my sweater, keys, the ring, and the necklace that was passed down from my mother. I drove my car to townsquare. I parked my car and walked over to the legendary Christmas tree. It looked stunning and beautiful in the snowy weather. "_I wonder what Lu-," _I saw a glimpse of pink hair and ran to her. I knew it was Luka. I grabbed her hand and she turned around. I looked at her with happiness. I hugged her with all my heart.

"W-What's wrong Kaito?" Luka blushed and returned the warm embrace.

"Why did you cancel your plans with me, Luka?" I didn't see a guy with her. So I wanted to know why.

"What are you talking about? I had to cancel my plans with you. I saw you on a date with Miku yesterday so I thought you wanted to hang out with her indeat of me. So, I canceled so that you could hang out with your girlfriend." Luka cried. _Why was she crying?_

"I'm not going out with Miku! I love you and only you! Ever since middle school I've been madly in love with you! I was never able to take my eyes off you! Your existence was my whole world. I love you like ice cream! No wait, even more than ice cream. I love you like your my Luka. So please stop crying," Kaito said while wiping her tears away.

"I love you too, Kaito. I was always in love with you. Even from the beginning. I love you Kaito." We both smiled under the bright moon. I took her into a passionate kiss. My heart was beating so hard that I think Luka was able to hear it.

**Thump...Thump...Thump**

"Is that your heart Luka?" I said while blushing.

"...Yes," She turned away. I could tell she was blushing. I embraced her enough to hear my heart beating too. Luka laughed and I took her into another kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Luka"

**Hoped you liked the story! Sorry that it wasn't that romantic. Also thank you for spending the time reading this! Please leave a review so I could improve more.**


End file.
